I don't know yet
by half-torn-apart-by-love
Summary: Kagome gets kidnapped by Narraku! she meants her long lost father! and finds out she's a HANYOU PRINCESS! please read and review please i'll reviw your's if u review mine
1. Chapter 1

I don't know yet!

By: -half-torn-apart-by-love

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello as you can see this is my first time writing

so I am completely clueless on what I'm supposed

to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one

While Kagome was in her room her mother Gin came home from shopping, just then she heard her daughter scream. As Mrs. Higurashi reached her daughters room and opened the door to see that Kagome was gone. Later that same day a few of Kagome's friends came to visit, but when Mrs. Higurashi told them what had happened Miroku suggested that they should search her room for any kind of clues, Mrs. Higurashi led them to Kagome's room and said "this is where she was last seen." After a few hours of searching Sota came in and seen a note on her bed he picked it up and showed Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the note and sniffed it then he told Sango, Miroku and Shippo that he was going to save her.

Kagome screamed "Inuyasha!", Inuyasha ran faster and knew Koga, Aymme and Sesshomeru running after him and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku and Rin were on Kilala's back right behind Inuyasha, they all wanted to get to Kagome as fast as possible before it was too late, Miroku shouted "Inuyasha shouldn't we take a rest we've been searching all morning and most of us are very tired?", "Fine monk!" he shouted back. Later Narraku said "ha ha ha so Kagome you would make a fine slave what would you think?" eventually she ignored his question and screamed "PUT ME DOWN OR ELSE!", or else what?" he managed to ask. Just then he sensed Inuyasha and the other's close behind so he made a decoy of him and accidentally left Kagome there.

Kagome once again screamed "Inuyasha!" once Inuyasha and the others had gotten there he and the others found her in a tree guarded by Nurraku's decoy, once the fake Narraku was destroyed Kagome was safe, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Shippo took her back home to where she was safe from harm but no one knew Narraku would come back can take Kagome once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok people I'm not going to finish this story if I don't

get at least 5-10 reviews so please review and let me

know if I messed up and please help me out by what

should happen next. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi I'm sorry for not up dating sooner

I was on a trip to Winnipeg.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Kagome took a walk to the beach and swam for a bit while Kagome and Sango were having fun Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo went to see if they were done but while they were walking there, Inuyasha smelled Nurraku's scent and it was at the beach. Inuyasha and the others ran fast to save Kagome and Sango but Nurraku got to the girls first.

"So we meet again eh Kagome" said Nurraku.

"Yeah Right Nurraku like Kagome would ever be seen with u" said Sango.

Inuyasha was there just in time to see Kagome, Sango and Nurraku arguing Inuyasha ran up and had Tetsiga ready for combat, but Inuyasha didn't sense Kagome's scent you see she was a henyou as well but she held it a secret for a long time so when her father came along the beach towards her Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome with black Dog ears, fang's, a tail (that he didn't have) and a strong era that he never imagined she had.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes Inuyasha?" She asked back

"Now now Kagome dear" said her unknown father who magically appeared

"What who are you?" Kagome asked the strange man

"Why I'm your father" he said

Kagome thought who this strange man could be (he said he was her father).but she could picture him as her father, then she had realized that he was her father who didn't die when she was at the age of 2 years old.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi thank you for reviewing my first chapter

Please review this one well the Second chapter is up

And I hope you enjoyed it and u can help me

Write the next chapter by giving me some ideas

Thank you please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hello yes I am back with a third chapter

Oh and I would like to give a special thanks

To my good friend pixie-love for helping me

Finish this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and the strange man who clams to be her father walked back to Kagome's house.

Kagome asks "Mother who is this man?"

Gin says "Why Kagome that is your father Reichou."

For once Inuyasha and the others were very confused.

Reichou said "That's right Kagome and do you know what you are?"

Kagome shook her head and glanced at the others who were still shocked.

Reichou just laughed and said "My dear Kagome you never knew your father was a hanyou and a lord of the south-eastern lands of Japan?"

Kagome said "No I never knew that because mother never told me about you, but what makes me so special?"

Reichou says "Why Kagome can you see you're a hanyou princess."

At this very moment every ones jaws dropped even at this Kagome's mother never knew that.

Kagome said "So you mean I'm a hanyou princess."

Reichou said "Yes Kagome how many times do I have to tell you?"

Kagome and her friends were all ready out the door to go shopping. Just when they got to the mall they saw Kikyou.

"What the hell are you doing here!" yelled the bewildered hanyou's

"Yes lady Kikyou, what are you doing here indeed?" Miroku was puzzled.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead? Naraku did only one thing right and that was kill you. Inuyasha is mine and you can't have him you here that! NEVER!" Kagome clenched onto Inuyasha.

"Ah-ummm… Kagome I have never seen you act this way, you are all moody and stuff. What's wrong?" Inuyasha really didn't have a clue.

'He really hasn't got a clue about women, does he?' Miroku, Sango, Kikyou, kagome and even the little kitsune thought.

"Well ummm… I'm not here to take **MY** Inuyasha to hell but I will tell you, how I got here. It began when…" Kikyou began her story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thanks for reading chapter 3!

And please remember to Read and Review

This story and my friend pixie-love's story to

It would be very appreciated if you did.

Thank you very much I hope you

Enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hi there everyone!

This is chapter 4 yay me!

This chapter is about Kikyou!

Disclaimer:sorry for not butting this in the other chapters but I do not own Inuyasha

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Continuing on with when Kikyou started to tell her story. Kikyou began "It all began when I was a Drug and weed seller, selling drugs and weed to teens when I met Inuyasha, we dated for a number of years and when Naraku came around he asked for some drugs and weed, but when I had said no to him, he began threatening me that he was going to kill me, molest me, call the cops, and stuff. I just kept saying no because I had thought that he was just bluffing. So when no one was around, he killed me but he didn't know that my sister Kadee was watching, she ran inside called the cops, and told mom and dad that in this case they had called the ambulance. The cops and the ambulance came and arrested Naraku and took me to the hospital. Every one even my friends where so scared that I wouldn't make it and die. Eventually I did die I was in the hospital for 2 weeks before I died, every one that came to visit me were crying because I was so loved by every one but Inuyasha never came to visit me while I was in a very deep coma. For a very strange reason I had figured out that he had been seeing some one else and had no time for visiting me. I was so jealous about the girl he was with this whole time and she was in love with him as well as I. When I was risen I went after the two and I ran into Naraku who had been in jail some how got out, maybe you can't hold a demon in prison for too long or he'll break out, and then…" Said Kikyou.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a cliffy!

I want at least 10-12

Reviews or I won't

Finish this story.

So I suggest that you REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hey readers it's me again. But I would like to thank all of my reviewers that reviewed my previous chapters. Well ya here's chapter 5.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then…" Kikyou began again "and then I was offered to help Naraku find the jewel shards so I accepted and by then Sesshomeru came to me and asked if I could look after Rin for him of course I said yes because I absolutely enjoy little kids. Rin wanted to go to the mall and that is why I am here and alive."

Inuyasha and the others looked past Kikyou to find little Rin standing right behind her,

Rin was dressed in a pretty outfit. Shippo ran up to Rin and asked if they could take you around in the mall and off of Kikyou's hands. Rin cheerfully accepted and looked at Kikyou to see if it was alright.

Kikyou nodded is acceptance and said "but if you got with them what will I say to Sesshomeru when he comes back for you?"

Rin looked disappointed then said "You can tell him that I am with Inuyasha I'm sure he wouldn't mind"

"As you wish Rin" said Kikyou

Now Rin and the others went into the mall each one went to different stores Kagome took Rin to a clothing store to buy her spectacular out fits, Inuyasha went to the electronics, Miroku went to a different clothing store much like the one Rin and kagome went to, Sano went to the Jewelry store and got her self some gorgeous necklaces and earrings, Shippo of course went to the same store as Miroku, Rin, and kagome to get himself clothes to. By the time they were done they meet back at the doors and headed home leaving rin with Kikyou so when Sesshomeru came back for her, Kikyou won't have to tell him where she went.

"Rin its time to go now" said Sesshomeru

"Ok Sesshomeru" said rin coming out from behind lady Kikyou.

"Rin did u have a good time with Kikyou?" asked Sesshomeru.

Rin nodded and said "We ran into Inuyasha, kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo."

Sesshomeru asked "Did you ask Kikyou if you could shop with them?"

"Yes Sesshomeru I did ask them and kagome bought me 20 new, fabulous, stunning out fits." said rin.

When kagome and the others got home she ran into the kitchen to give her mother a gift. Once her mother saw it she hugged kagome. Reichou Kagome's father had noticed the ring and just smiled.

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha

"Yes Inuyasha" said Kagome

"Kagome I was thinking…" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha what are u talking about?" asked Kagome

"Well kagome I was uhh thinking…" said Inuyasha

"What have u been thinking Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"Lady Kagome I think he means the he was wondering if you could be his mate." said Miroku

"Shut up monk!" shouted Inuyasha

"Inuyasha SIT BOY!" shouted Kagome

"Kagome take it easy" said Sango

"Inuyasha only asked you that because he has feelings for you" said Shippo and Miroku at the same time

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's chapter 5 guys! I really hope you enjoy it. Once I have a few more reviews I'll start chapter 6 so stay tuned and review please!  and once again a big thanks to my reviewers for my other chapters and please tell me if this chapter is good or even if I have a few mistakes, thanks again guys and remember to review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hey guys I would like to thank all my reviewers.

So here's chapter 6 hope u enjoy it!

I DO NOT OWEN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHUT UP YOU TO!" yelled Inuyasha

"Inuyasha I had no idea you felt like that" said Kagome

"Inuyasha just say it already!" yelled Shippo

"Say what?" asked Kagome

"Kagome there's some thing I need to tell you." said Inuyasha

"What is ii Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"Well Kagome I-I love you" said Inuyasha

"I love you two Inuyasha" said Kagome

"Sango there's some thing I've wanted to say" said Miroku

"Well Miroku I've wanted to say some thing toy you as well" said Sango

'Aww look what true love' thought Shippo

The group walked out of the house and Kagome treated them all to lunch. Just after they ate Koga came barging in to the café that Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were in.

"Hey Mutt-Face!" yelled Koga

"What do u want Flee-bag?" asked Inuyasha

Well mutt face I've come to ask you if I could join you in your search of the Shikon no tama, is that too much to ask?" asked Koga'

"Well is up to kagome to decide that not me, after all she's a princess" said Inuyasha sarcastically

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome

"Humph" said Inuyasha as he did a face plant into the ground.

"Ah Lady Kagome may I ask if my clan and I join you in your quest for the Shikon no tama?" asked Koga

"Yes of course Koga we could always use extra help" said Kagome

Later at the house Kagome got a phone call from Kikyou.

'I wonder why Kikyou called Kagome?' thought Inuyasha

Two minutes later the door bell rang and Kikyou stepped in and kagome showed her to her room.

'Well this is getting stranger by the minute' thought Inuyasha.

When the two girls were up in the room Inuyasha had sensed some thing funny going on so he went up quietly to Kagome's bed room and hid behind her dresser. Then when Naraku showed up it got ugly.

Inuyasha jumped out from behind the dresser and said "Naraku what in hell's name are you doing here!" shouted Inuyasha

This was gonna get ugly, when the two girls woke up from the shouting to see Inuyasha and Naraku fighting.

"Inuyasha what's all this about! Can't we have a little privacy we're trying to SLEEP here!" shouted Kagome

With that Naraku left and Inuyasha walked out into the living room, kagome shut her door and her bedroom window.

The next morning every one had settled down to eat breakfast.

"Inuyasha why where you and Naraku in my room?" asked Kagome

"Well Naraku was going to kill you kagome and I made a promise with the Tetsiga that I would protect you and that was what I was trying to do but you wouldn't let me, you yelled at the both of us, you kagome scared Naraku off." Said Inuyasha

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well there ya have it chapter 6! And yes kagome and Kikyou magically became friends and Koga and his wolf clan joined them. Well I would hope to have a little more then 12 reviews people and I would also like two know whether or not you liked this chapter! Thanks


End file.
